My Princess
by Chacha Rokugatsu
Summary: Hinata yang patah hati akhirnya menemukan pangeran tanpa ia sangka/GaaHina/DLDR!/RnR?/CHAPTER 2 UPDATED!
1. I : Heart Break

**My Princess**

**Pairing : Gaara x Hinata x Naruto**

**Rate : T**

**Warn : OOC, gak jelas, typo dll**

**Disclaimer : NARUTO hanya milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**:chacha:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto-kun, aku menyukaimu..." terdengar cicitan yang berasal dari gadis berponi rata. Hinata telah mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya untuk menyatakan perasaan yang telah menggebu-gebu. Di bawah pohon yang rindang ia pun berhasil mengungkapkannya.

Pemuda berjaket hitam dan orange tersebut hanya mematung. Ia sebenarnya tidak ada perasaan cinta sama sekali kepada gadis manis itu.

"..." Naruto tidak menjawabnya, ia pun berbalik badan dan menerawang langit biru yang cerah. Seraya memikirkan kalimat yang bagus, si surai kuning pun memaksakan untuk tersenyum lebar.

"Maaf, Hinata..."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu." jawabnya jujur, Naruto tahu itu. Namun baginya penolakan lebih baik dibandingkan ia berbohong dengan membalas perasaan tulus dari Hinata.

Mendengar jawaban yang sudah teramat jelas maksudnya, lavender milik Hinata hanya bisa membesar dan membelalak kaget. Sebenarnya hal ini sudah ia perhitungkan akan tetapi mendengar dari orangnya langsung entah mengapa membuat ia merasa jantungnya diiris berulang kali.

Sang sulung Hyuuga pun menelan ludahnya dan mulai mengangkat bicara lagi, "Ti-tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun. Aku senang bahwa kamu mau jujur dengan perasaanmu." dan Hinata berbalik membelakangi Naruto yang tengah mematung. Gadis itu melangkah untuk meninggalkan Naruto setelah penolakan halus yang telah diterimanya.

Gadis indigo itu tengah berlari kencang. Perasaannya tengah kacau balau karena ia tidak begitu berpengalaman dalam percintaan, namun sekali ia jatuh cinta ia langsung terpuruk akan penolakan. Padahan Naruto adalah cinta pertamanya semenjak mereka satu akademi ninja.

'Aku tidak menyalahkan Naruto-kun. Tetapi hatiku begitu terluka begitu aku mengingat nama dan semua tentang dia.' batinnya kecewa dan ia terus menelusuri jalan dan hutan dan berlari membabi buta.

Hingga sandal hitamnya tergelincir di tebingan sungai dan membuat Hinata kehilangan kesadaran diri.

"Akh!" sang gadis terkejut bukan main. Ia mencoba untuk memusatkan chakra di kakinya namun terlambat. Dan ia pun jatuh dari ketinggian tebing yang rapuh.

Pandangannya menjadi kabur. Tubuhnya terasa ringan di udara, namun Hinata masih ingin mempunyai harapan untuk hidup.

'Siapapun...'

'Tolong aku...**"**

**To Be Continued**


	2. Disappearance

**My Princess**

**Pairing : Gaara x Hinata x Naruto**

**NARUTO hanya milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

.

.

.

Naruto tengah memakan ramen di kedai Ichiraku namun saat ini pikirannya tidak fokus akibat penolakannya akan pengungkapan perasaan dari gadis bangsawan Hyuuga. Orang pun akan mengatakan bahwa dirinya bodoh dan gila karena menolak gadis seperti Hinata. Namun ia tidak bisa berbohong akan perasaannya. Tidak ada sepercik perasaan cinta sedikitpun di hati Naruto untuk Hinata. Dia hanya mencintai Haruno Sakura yang sampai kini rasa itu hanyalah sebatas mimpi saja.

"Naruto!" panggil suara berat yang mmbuyarkan pikiran si pemuda pirang yang semenjak tadi hanya mengaduk-aduk makanan kesukaannya.

"Paman Teuchi..." gumamnya begitu tahu siapa yang memanggilnya barusan.

"Kenapa? Apakah ramen buatanku hari ini kurang enak?" tanya pemilik kedai itu dengan lembut. Ia telah memperlakukan Naruto seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Tidak. Ini enak sekali malahan," jawab Naruto jujur, "Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang meresahkan perasaanku."

"Ah~ mengenai Sakura kah?" goda Teuchi yang membuat rona merah tampak samar-samar di pipi Naruto.

"Bukan..."

"Tapi tentang Hinata..."

**:chacha:**

"Kasihan sekali gadis ini. Sepertinya dia jatuh dari ketinggian." ujar seorang pengawal yang tengah menemani seorang Kage dalam perjalanan.

Kage dari desa Suna pun berjalan menuju arah anak buahnya yang sedang menemukan seorang gadis yang pingsan. Kemudian ia pun menatap wajah itu lekat-lekat. Wajah yang tidak asing di memorinya.

"Gaara-_sama_, gadis ini kita tinggalkan atau bagaimana?" tanya salah satu ninja bawahan Kankurou yang ditugaskan untuk menemani Gaara yang telah menyelesaikan pertemuannya dengan Kage desa Kumo. Melihat kondisi sang gadis yang basah kuyup, jaket ungunya bahkan terdapat bercak darah dan tulang tangan kanan dan kedua bahunya retak. Gaara yang bahkan tak tega melihat kondisi sang gadis yang menyedihkan itu akhirnya memberikan keputusan.

"Bawa dia ke desa dan rawat sampai ia pulih."

"Baik!"

"Eh! Lambang ikat kepala itu, Kazekage-_sama_-!".

* * *

.

.

.

Pemuda Uzumaki tengah melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai, mengelilingi desa setelah makan siang ramen Ichiraku mungkin bisa membersihkan pikirannya sejenak. Ia mulai memikirkan keadaan Hinata setelah kejadian kemarin. Melihat kedua mata keunguannya waktu itu membuat jantungnya kembali teriris. Tersirat luka di sinar mata gadis itu, Naruto tahu itu. Semenjak kejadian itu, Hinata bahkan tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya hari ini. Biasanya gadis itu tengah menyapanya dengan malu-malu, guratan merah di wajah gembilnya. Bahkan Naruto juga tahu jika Hinata diam-diam memperhatikan dirinya latihan fisik dan jurus-jurus yang ia kembangkan.

Rasa hampa menggelitik hatinya. Tidak ada lagi Hinata yang seperti itu di hari-hari untuk seterusnya. Pemuda jabrik itu menghembuskan napas berat karena merasa kehilangan. Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya dan bermenung sunyi di tengah keramaian desa. Naruto pun menengadahkan kepala kuningnya dan kedua mata lautannya memandang langit biru dengan intens.

'Maafkan aku, Hinata...'

**:chacha:**

"N-ngh..." terdengar erangah lemah di kamar yang megah. Suara yang tengah menahan rasa sakit. Surai indigonya terasa lepek karena sudah beberapa hari ia tidak keramas akibat kecelakaan yang menimpanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Hinata kemudian membuka kedua lavendernya yang indah kemudian menatap nanar di sekitar kamar yang sama sekali tidak akrab dengannya. Perlahan-lahan ia pun mencoba untuk bangun dari tidurnya namun semua tubuhnya terasa ngilu.

"Ugh!" gadis manis itu meringis kesakitan akibat reaksi tubuhnya yang sama sekali belum pulih. Rintik asin pun perlahan-lahan meleleh dari sudut matanya ketika ia mulai mengingat semuanya. Mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi dan bagaimana ia bisa cidera seperti saat ini.

'_Maaf Hinata. Tapi aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu.'_

Kalimat menyakitkan itu berulang kali berputar-putar di otaknya. Dadanya terasa sesak jika ia mengingat penolakan cintanya yang pertama kali. Naruto yang bahkan tidak pernah meliriknya barang sedetikpun.

"Kau sudah bangun?" terdengar suara serak dari daun pintu membuyarkan ingatan pahitnya dengan Naruto. Kedua bahu Hinata bergidik ketika ia tahu siapa yang memanggilnya barusan.

Pemuda bersurai merah, memiliki mata panda beririskan warna giok yang indah. Ia tengah menggenakan pakaian panjang berwarna putih-biru. Pakaian seorang Kazekage yang memimpin desa Sunagakure. Yang Hinata ingat pemuda itu pernah datang ke Desa Konoha dengan congkaknya bersama dua orang saudaranya. Hinata takut dengan sosok pemuda tampan yang berada di kamar yang ia tempati.

"Ma-maafkan aku!" Hinata pun berusaha untuk kabur dari Gaara karena ia takut pemuda itu akan melukainya. Kedua kaki mungilnya menuruni ranjang dan kemudian melangkah kecil untuk pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

"Jangan memaksakan diri," ujar Gaara yang kemudian menarik lembut lengan Hinata yang hampir saja jatuh ke lantai akibat perbuatan gegabahnya itu, "Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu," Gaara pun melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan dingin kemudian melepaskan pegangannya barusan, "Kau duduk saja di tempat tidurmu nanti aku akan membawakan makanan sehat untukmu. Kau pasti lapar dan butuh makanan untuk memulihkan tenagamu." kemudian Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian.

"_A-ano_, Kazekage-_sama._.." panggil Hinata dengan gugup, Gaara pun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan menolehkan kepalanya melihat gadis tersebut. Ia hanya diam dan menunggu Hinata melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan.

"Te-terima kasih..." gadis keturunan Hyuuga tersebut membungkukkan tubuhnya walaupun tidak sampai 90 derajat. Ia patut bersyukur karena ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya jika Gaara tidak membawanya kemari.

Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis setelah menerima ucapan terima kasih dari Hinata dan kemudia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur untuk membawakan sesuatu untuk gadis yang tengah ia rawat.

* * *

.

.

.

"APA?! HINATA MENGHILANG?!" teriak suara cempreng dari Naruto memecah keheningan di warung dango kala ia mendengar info yang disampaikan Shikamaru barusan. Pandangannya mulai mengabur merasa tidak percaya akan berita yang diterimanya, "Kau yakin, Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto lagi untuk memastikan kebenarannya.

"Tentu saja itu benar, Naruto." jawab Shikamaru menyeruput teh hijaunya, "Aku mendapatkannya langsung dari Godaime-_sama_." tambahnya lagi.

"Ce-ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi, Shikamaru!" pinta Naruto dengan serius, sementara manik hitam pemuda Nara itu menatap curiga seakan merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres antara Naruto dan Hinata.

Pemuda jenius itu hanya mendengus pelan seraya menggaruk rambutnya yang dikuncir, "Baiklah..."

_Di kantor Hokage, Tsunade tengah membaca berkas yang telah disortir oleh Shizune, Shikamaru juga turut andil memberikan saran yang tepat untuk Tsunade karena menurut Hokage kelima tersebut Shikamaru cukup cerdas dalam mengatur strategi, namun kalah cerdas dari sang ayah, Shikaku Nara. Namun ketika suasana cukup hening, kepala keturunan garis Souke, Hiashi Hyuuga datang melapor beserta dengan kakak sepupunya, Neji Hyuuga._

"_Godaime-sama, apakah anda tengah memberikan putriku misi?" tanya Hiasi dengan suara yang penuh dengan rasa cemas._

_Wanita molek itu menghentikan kegiata membacanya, "Maksud anda, Hinata Hyuuga?" tanyanya yang mendapatkan anggukan dari Hiashi._

"_Aku tidak memberikan dia misi apa-apa, Tuan Hiashi. Apa yang terjadi padanya hingga anda sampai repot-repot datang kemari?" tanya Tsunade menatap Hiashi dan Neji dalam kebingungan._

"_Maaf jika aku lancang, Nona Tsunade. Tetapi Hinata telah menghilang selama lima hari dan kami tidak tahu kabar bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya." ujar Neji menunjukkan air muka panik, "Biasanya kalau ia dapat misi, ia akan mengatakannya pada kami akan tetapi ia menghilang secara tiba-tiba dan kami tidak tahu mengapa."_

_Hiashi pun membungkuk memohon kepada wanita cantik itu, "Kami mohon, bantu kami menemukan putriku."_

Naruto membuang muka setelah mengetahui kabar buruk yang menimpanya. Bagaimana bisa Hinata menghilang bahkan dalam lingkungan desanya sendiri.

Ia pun menggigit bibirnya dan kepalan tangannya mulai memukul meja yang membuat pelanggan di sana menjadi kaget, "Ini salahku-_ttebayou!_" rutuknya.

Shikamaru tersentak akan pernyataan dari Naruto barusan, "Hei, apa maksudmu tadi, bodoh?!" tanyanya meminta penjelasan dari Naruto. Semua yang terjadi pasti ada kaitannya dengan bocah ramen yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu Hinata menyatakan perasaannya padaku..."gumam Naruto seraya melirik kesana kemari untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan sahabatnya yang satu itu. Shikamaru hanya menyimak cerita Naruto dan berusaha menyambungkannya dengan kejadian yang sekarang.

"Te-terus aku menolak cintanya, tetapi dia kabur begitu kencang setelah aku menjawab bahwa aku tidak bisa menerima cintanya."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya setelah itu. Sungguh saat ini aku benar-benar menyesal. Andai saja aku menerima cintanya dan melepaskan Sakura-_chan_ maka semuanya tidak akan terjadi seperti ini-_ttebayou_!" ujarnya seraya meremas helai kuningnya yang halus. Ia tidak menyangka Hinata akan menghilang seperti ini.

Sementara Shikamaru terus memejamkan matanya dan berusaha berpikir jernih. Masa iya Hinata mempunyai pikiran yang picik begitu? Kabur dari desa setelah mendengar penolakan dari orang yang dicintainya. Namun dalam lima hari ini Hinata sama sekali belum kembali ke desa, hal itu membuat dugaan Shikamaru menjadi memburuk. Ia memungkinkan Hinata diculik atau kemungkinan terburuknya ia dibunuh.

"Aku harus bagaimana-_ttebayou_..." Naruto terus menggumam dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Ia menyalahkan dirinya akan apa yang telah terjadi.

**:chacha:**

Hinata telah menghabiskan semangkuk bubur yang telah diracik bersama obat-obatan yang diharapkan mempercepat kesembuhan gadis itu. Poni ratanya menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang membuat sang Kazekage penasaran akan sorot mata yang disembunyikan gadis yang ada didekatnya.

Gaara tengah berpikir selama lima hari ini ia belum mengetahui siapa gadis yang ada di depannya ini, _shinobi_ Konoha yang hanya ia kenali hanyalah Naruto, Rock Lee, Tsunade selaku Hokage dan si pengkhianat, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Maaf telah merepotkan anda, Kazekage-_sama_..." ujar Hinata meremas selimut yang menutupi ujung kaki sampai ke pahanya, wajahnya yang pucat telah memiliki ronanya kembali. Gaara pun terkesima ketika ia melihat gadis itu tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Bukan hal yang istimewa." jawabnya datar, "Ngomong-ngomong kau _kunoich_i Konoha, kan?" tanya Gaara berbasa-basi.

"I-iya..." jawab Hinata dengan kikuk. Setelah itu pembicaraan mereka menjadi hening hingga pemuda itu kembali membuka suara, "Apa yang terjadi padamu waktu itu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Eh?!" kedua _amethyst_ itu hanya terbelalak. Gadis itu juga tidak tahu bagaimana mau menjawab pertanyaan dari lawan bicaranya barusan. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak mengenalinya sama sekali.

"Apa kau bertarung dengan _shinobi_ lain? Cedera yang kau alami lumayan parah sehingga butuh lima hari untuk menyadarkan diri." ujar Gaara memberitahu kondisi Hinata waktu pertama kali ditemukan. Sementara empunya nama hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Lalu?" tanya pemuda tampan itu lagi. Ia bingung mau bicara apa pada gadis itu karena ia juga bukan tipe yang suka mengobrol seperti Naruto. Kemudian Gaara hanya bisa menggaruk surai merah _maroon_-nya dan memangkukan dagunya menatap wajah anggun dari sang gadis.

"..." lagi-lagi Hinata hanya bungkam.

Gaara pun bangkit dari duduknya, "Kalau kau bosan kau boleh jalan-jalan mengelilingi rumah ini jika kau bosan berada di kamar terus-menerus." sarannya seraya memegang nampan yang terdapat mangkuk kosong di atasnya.

"Te-terima kasih..." balas Hinata yang terdengar seperti cicitan anak ayam. Gaara pun kembali bertanya kepada gadis manis itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

Hinata pun tertegun karena sang Kazekage menanyakan namanya barusan. Dengan lembut dan hati-hati, ia menjawab pertanyaan dari pemuda tampan itu.

"Hi-Hinata Hyuuga, Kazekage-_sama_..."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N : **Woah akhirnya lanjut lagi *lap ingus* maaf jika ceritanya lama update dan semakin absurd. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menamatkan fic yang satu ini namun ada kendala dengan PPL dan skripsi /nangis kejer :"( do'akan aku ya semoga skripsiku lancar /nangis kejer (2)

Review, please? Kritik dan saran sangat membantu.

_See you!_

**Chacha Rokugatsu.**


End file.
